God Send Me An Angel
by Shy Snape
Summary: Hermione's world comes crashing down when her parents die in a car accident. Ron's off visiting his family and Harry's at the Dursley's. With nowhere to turn, the last person she ever thought would care goes above and beyond to make her happy.
1. Chapter 1

God Send Me An Angel 

Disclaimer: All the usual stuff… characters belong to the almighty J.K. Rowling, I just borrow them.

Chapter 1 

Hermione stared at the letter. The writing started to look like another language after the first 5 times she read it. How could it have happened to her like that? How could the two people she loved most in the world die, especially when she needed them the most. She suppressed a tear that threatened to escape her left eye.

"Hermione?" The redhead boy sitting next to her had a quizzical look on his face. "Hermione? What's going on, what does it say?" Ron slowly took the paper out of Hermione's hands and read it. "Oh." It was the only thing he said for the rest of breakfast.

-*-*-*-*-*-

In the safety of the boy's dormitory, Ron was sitting on Harry's bed, filling Harry in on why his comrades weren't at the breakfast table when he went to join them.

"It was terrible Harry. You should have seen the look on her face. She should have been crying, or screaming, or something. But she just sat there and…" his voice trailed off as he sighed deeply. "Harry, I'm worried about her. Where's she going to stay this summer? Summer break is in three weeks, and she doesn't have a home anymore. I'd ask her to stay with us, but we'll be visiting Bill and Charlie the whole summer. And, no offense, but I highly doubt the Dursley's will welcome her into their home with open arms." Ron sighed again, "I can't believe they're… dead."

Harry didn't speak for a few minutes. Lost in the thought of his own parent's death, he remembered the feeling he got when he found out that he was accepted to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had become his home over the past six years. Too bad there was only one year left.

"I've got it!" Harry perked up a little, "why doesn't Hermione stay here for the summer? She'll be safe and there won't be many people to bug her about… anything." He looked to Ron for support.

"I suppose she could. We'd have to talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore first, before we tell her." The redhead scratched his head, "want to get it over with? Telling Dumbledore and McGonagall about Hermione's parents of coarse."

-*-*-*-*-*-

Unbeknownst to many, Hermione spent most of the day in her room, staring at the letter. Tears had long been shed and she was left with a few dry hiccups and sniffles.

_iDear Miss Granger:_

Let me first express my deepest sympathy towards you. On February 21st, your parents suffered in a horrible car accident. We regret to tell you that both your mother and father were instantly killed. Arrangements for their funeral will be taken care of; we only need you to be present to sign the papers. As the only living relative of the Granger family, and an under-aged one at that, the more complex affairs will be taken care of for you. Again, I would like to extend my sympathies to you.

                                                            Sincerely,

                                                            John Downrowlands/i

Hermione dropped the letter and lay back on her bed. 'I'd better go tell Dumbledore about this,' she thought, 'it needs my attention. And I need a place to live.' Still shaken, she stood slowly and prepared to face her biggest challenge in the six years she attended Hogwarts: she had to admit that her parents were gone… forever.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry and Ron were just exiting the steps from Dumbledore's office when they saw Hermione. She looked awful. Her cheeks were splotched and speckled and her eyes were puffy.

"Hi Hermione." Ron spoke softly, like a shy little 1st year student. It's amazing how much he changed from the goofy little kid he used to be. His 16-year-old body had changed a lot. His red hair darkened a bit and his freckled faded slightly. He grew, a lot, and stood 6'3". His awkward smile remained and his clumsiness didn't exactly subside either. 

Hermione smiled slightly. "Hi Ron… hi Harry." Her voice was soft and almost inaudible. "Excuse me, I really have to see Professor Dumbledore though." She urgently, but softly pushed on Harry's shoulder to get him to move over, spoke the password to Dumbledore's office, and went up the stairs, never looking back.

Once upstairs, she met Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Ah, Miss Granger. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." His gaze was soft and his voice hushed and calming. "I got news of your new… situation." Hermione's gaze dropped severely. "I've very sorry for your loss. But rest assured, you will have a place to stay."

Hermione looked up, half relieved and half ready to start crying all over again. "S..Sir?" She looked questioningly at him.

"Your friends have told me about your housing problem. I'm considering letting you stay here at the castle during the summer holidays. Provided you behave for the remainder of the term and you show no disrespect… for any of our staff." He had, of coarse, been referring to Professor Trelwney, the Divination teacher. Hermione had never liked her much, or her class. She only took it for a short time in her 4th year.

"Yes sir." She murmured. "I'll do anything to be sure your trust in me isn't broken."

"I know dear, I know." Dumbledore replied, smiling. "Talk to Professor McGonagall, she will help you to get settled in your new quarters when term is over. In the mean time, there's only 4 days until term is over. Try to enjoy yourself and get your mind off of your feeling for now."

Hermione nodded and left the room. She headed strait for Professor McGonagall's office, only to find it empty. Sulking, she set back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Notes:

The song "Angel" by Amanda Perez inspires the title and general theme of this fanfic. It's a great song… you should listen to it. The lyrics are as follows:
    
    It's been five months since you went away
    
    Left without a word and nothing to say
    
    When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul
    
    But it wasn't good enough for you, no
    
    So I asked God
    
    (Chorus)
    
    God send me an angel
    
    From the heavens above
    
    Send me an angel to heal my broken heart
    
    From being in love
    
    'Cause all I do is cry
    
    God send me an angel 
    
    To wipe the tears from my eyes
    
    And I know it might sound crazy
    
    But after all that I still love you
    
    You wanna come back in my life
    
    But now there is something I have to do
    
    I have to tell the one that I once adored
    
    That they can't have my love no more
    
    Cause my heart can't take no more lies
    
    And my eyes are all out of cries
    
    (Chorus)
    
    Now you had me on my knees 
    
    Begging God please to send you back to me
    
    I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep
    
    You made me feel like I could not breathe
    
    Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch
    
    And give you all my love
    
    But you took my love for granted
    
    Want my lovin' now
    
    But you can't have it
    
    God
    
    (Chorus)
    
    Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)
    
    An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby
    
    Send me an angel from the heavens above
    
    Send me an angel (God send me an angel)
    
    From being in love (send me an angel)
    
    Oh God, send me an angel
    
    Send me an angel (send me an angel)
    
    Ooohhhh..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione had woken up especially early. She hardly could call what she did last night sleeping. Hours upon hours she spent sitting on the floor in the corner of her room, crying, or pacing around trying to make sense of the news. She finally gave up on trying to sleep and came downstairs to the Great Hall for an extremely early breakfast.

Sitting silently at the Gryffindor table, she pushed around the eggs, bacon, and berries that adorned the plate in front of her, with her fork. She hardly realized that other people had begun to fill the room. Along with the few students, no doubt eating a hurried meal before returning to their Common Room's to finish their homework, one of the most aggravating teachers in Hogwarts history had entered too.

Snape sat down at the High Table and looked around at the few students in the room. As usual, Malcolm Darwin and Hollie Sheaths from Ravenclaw, Dawn Lightning from Hufflepuff, and Bryan and Rhyan Collins from Slytherin were sitting at their respected tables. The Gryffindor table, which was usually empty seeing that they all enjoyed sleeping and never woke this early, had only one body at it: Hermione's.

Severus continued to watch the girl. His usual loathing of anything Gryffindor melted slightly as he noticed her unwillingness to eat, her untamed hair, and puffy eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all last night. Now, as he knew by now, the lack of sleep couldn't have been from staying up doing homework, because that was always the first thing to be done in her eyes. He wondered if her current state had anything to do with the two meddlesome sidekicks of hers.

As silently as he'd entered, he stood from the table and walked down toward the lonely Gryffindor, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked. When he was within ten steps of the girl, he noticed the streaks on her cheeks and red eyes. _So, she'd be crying._ Snape thought to himself in a bemused way, i_it must be that irrational Potter boy or the ever-annoying Weasley brat./i_

Snape continued his quick-paced walk until he was standing behind Hermione. "Troubles, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts with a start.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione sniffed and blinked a few times, obviously trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

"I said, if you had troubles, Miss Granger." She could hear the sneer in his voice and the knowing that there was something the know-it-all-Gryffindor couldn't handle.

"N…No, sir. There's… n...nothing troubling me, sir." It took every ounce of might in her system to fight back the tears and tremors that threatened to break her voice.

"Well then, if there is nothing to troubling you, I was wondering if you would assist me with something before your Potions class this morning." Snape's usual hatred towards the girl had been replaced with an almost sorrowful attitude.

Hermione blinked at the sudden invitation. She had never heard of Snape inviting one of his students to assist him with his potion making. After a moment of pondering the question, she finally answered her professor. "Yes, sir. I'll do anything I can to assist you."

With the answer he needed, he nodded in acceptance, and left the Great Hall in the ever-quick pace that was known only to him.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Thirty minutes later, Hermione had left the Great Hall and returned to her room. After a quick shower, she dried and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, securing it with a hair-tie. She swiftly pulled on her underclothes, her Gryffindor uniform, and her Gryffindor-embroidered cloak. One last look in the mirror at her reflection, and she left the room.

Snape had been setting up the ingredients for the potion in his personal laboratory. Few people had the luxury to enter his personal space, but Hermione needed the extra attention. Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House, had asked him to do her a favor. While Hermione was exceptional in all of her classes, Potions had to be one of her best. And that knowledge of Hogwarts best student is what got Snape into this mess. McGonagall had come to her at the most ungodly hour last night with the news of the Granger's deaths. Knowing the physical and emotional risk involved with this particular trauma, Minerva knew that Hermione would need something to get her mind off her parents and on something else. Mixing potions was exactly what she needed to do; it would require all her attention and give her something else to dwell on.

Asking Severus Snape to do the simple task of helping a student was probably the hardest part of the whole plan. Snape was very protective of his lab and ingredients and rarely let anyone look at them, much less touch them. But Minerva had begged the man, and he finally complied with the older woman. i_Dear God_,/i he realized, i_I'm doing a favor for a Gryffindor. What's next, giving compliments to Longbottom?/i_

He didn't have much time to contemplate the thoughts, as there was a soft, yet rapid knocking on the door to his classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione tapped lightly on the door to Snape's classroom. She heard the faint sound of footsteps from inside the dungeon. The door opened far quicker than she had expected and Snape's pale face shown through the opening. "Ah, Miss Granger, please come in." Snape's usual disregard for students was replaced with a professional demeanor.

Hermione stepped into the familiar dark, dreary, dungeon that she had taken classes in for all of the six years she'd been a student at Hogwarts. She waited for Snape to lead her to the front of the room, expecting to do the potion here in the classroom, but Snape led her past the rows of tables and his own desk, into another small room.

She looked around, obviously amused at the difference in scenery. The walls were a deep shade of forest green. There were four windows, all with covers on them, keeping the light out of the room for the moment. A large table made of stone held two medium sized cauldrons. Several herbs, liquids and spices were laid out on the table, along with a pair of cups and pestles, two silver knives, two silver spoons, and twenty glass vials. Beside the table, two stools stood next to each other. In one corner of the room, a pair of comfy looking chairs, were sitting next to each other, facing a beautifully carved and assembled fireplace. The mantle had the Slytherin crest engraved into the center, with two serpents running from each end to meet at the crest. Looking closer at them, Hermione noticed they were made of pure silver.

"You act as if you've never seen a laboratory before." Snape, once again, pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

"It's not that… it's just that… wow." She could hardly contain the awe in her voice. She peered around the room once more, and noticed a door, almost hidden behind a shelf of books.

Snape followed her line of vision. "It's a library, Miss Granger. Perhaps while we're waiting for the potion to cool, you can have a look, but if we want to finish this before class, we need to get started."

Hermione nodded and turned back to the table. She pulled up a stool and sat down, waiting for instructions.

"Madame Pomfrey requires a new batch of wit-sharpening potion. I know that you have made this in your Fourth Year, no doubt effortlessly, but seeing that such a large batch needs made, it would be easier with two people working on it." Hermione blushed slightly. Severus Snape had actually complimented her, sort of. 

Hermione nodded in agreement and gathered the required ingredients: a few scarab beetles, one ginger root, and a small vial of armadillo bile. She set to work silently as she delicately cut up the ginger root, making sure each cut was identical to the others. Snape had taken up the stool next to hers, and began to crush the beetles, turning them into a ground mixture within minutes. The couple worked silently and quickly. Twenty-five minutes later, both cauldrons were filled; the contents boiled, and were now simmering.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Snape's polite question took Hermione off-guard.

"Ready? Professor?" Hermione was slightly confused. The potion was nearly done. The only thing left was to let it cool and then bottle it. She had no idea what he wanted to do now.

"I believe I promised you a look at my library. Unless, of coarse, you have no desire to visit it." Snape's left eyebrow lifted in a curious arc.

"Of coarse, I'd love to see it!" Hermione grinned with delight. Libraries were her favorite place to be. She always found the silence and books comforting.

Snape nodded and directed her to follow him. He said an indistinct phrase and she noticed a charm being broken. i_He must keep this under tight wraps. I know I would never let anyone near my books./i_

Hermione followed the tall man into the vast library. She gasped at what she saw. Books of every shape, size and thickness caught her eye. Rows upon rows upon rows of books covered almost every inch of the room. They reached from the floor to the high ceiling in bookcases. There was small sitting space, with a small love seat, a desk and chair, and a small fireplace. Books were scattered over the desk and pieces of parchment littered the floor next to the desk.

Snape observed the girl closely. He watched as she walked slowly past the first bookshelf, running her fingers delicately over the spines of the old books. She moved her lips slightly as she read the titles of the books to herself. Towards the end of the first row, she stopped in her tracks and stared at one particular section.

"You have Muggle books?" Her question was one of confusion and bemusement mixed together.

"Yes. I happen to enjoy some Muggle poetry." He watched as her small hands reached for the book, but pulled away. She looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if she should ask her question. "Yes, Miss Granger, you may handle the books. They aren't going to melt under your touch."

Smiling, Hermione pulled the book from the shelf, opened it, and made her way to the loveseat. She flipped through the pages until she found on she was satisfied with. "My father… he used to read to be before I went to bed every night, up until I came here, obviously." She sniffled a few times and stared at the pages. Snape moved to his desk and pulled his chair out. He moved it to face towards her and sat down, watching her.

"What did he read to you?" He knew where this conversation had to go. Minerva had asked, no begged, for him to reach her. She needed to talk about her parents, to get it out, to cry and scream and hit someone. i_Lucky me. I get to get beat up by a Gryffindor brat./i_ Snape thought miserably. But he kept his promise and pulled the girl into his slowly developing trap.

Hermione sniffled again, her breath starting to come in ragged, staggered shots. "Shakespeare. He used to read me 'Romeo and Juliet' a lot." She looked at the page, then, in an almost inaudible voice, started to read from the story. She suddenly stopped and slammed the book shut. Tears welled up in her eyes as her breathing became even more ragged than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape had been content, listening to her soft voice as she read, and when the book was slammed shut, he jumped ever so slightly.

"Miss Granger? I what is wrong?" Snape did his best to hide the fact he knew what her troubles were.

"They're dead. My parents died… five months ago. And I just found out yesterday." The tears that earlier threatened to come, fell slowly from her right eye. "I had no idea. I can't believe… I can't believe they're gone." Hermione let out a soft cry as more tears came.

"Well, they're gone. Get over it, Miss Granger. Crying your sad little eyes out won't bring them back. Move on with your life." Snape's cold, harsh voice cut through Hermione like a blade.

In a fit of anger, Hermione jumped to her feet and lunged at her Potions Professor. As she jumped, he stood, and the couple flipped over the chair backwards, landing on the floor with a loud crash. Hermione landed smack on top of the older wizard and she set to beating him with her tiny, balled up fists. Tears of anger, pain, and suffering streamed down her pale face as she punched, slapped, and bit at her teacher, yelling "You bastard!" at every opportunity.

Blood was dripping slightly from the man's nose, and large bumps and bruises were already starting to show. He tried to hold one of Hermione's hands away, and ended up with a bloody hand, the skin ripped away by her teeth. Long, red scratch marks were forming on his cheeks and arms where she clawed at him.

And all he did was sit there and take her wrath. 

-*-*-*-*-*- 

After at least ten minutes of flailing arms and legs, Hermione simply ran out of energy. Her tears still came in floods, and her body still shook with her sobs, but the major damage was done.

Taking a deep breath, and dodging the occasional weak punch, he wrapped his powerful arms around the girl as she continued to cry. She buried her face in his robes and whimpered like a child who had been beat for something they didn't do.

Struggling a bit underneath the weight of the Gryffindor, he managed to get into a sitting position and pulled her onto his lap. Carefully, he held her under her knees and just below her neck, and got to his feet. Walking the few steps to the love seat, he sat down again. She shifted a bit and settled back onto his lap, keeping her face buried in the extensive folds of his black robes.

Severus didn't mutter soft words into her ear and he didn't rock her. He just kept his arms tightly around her small body and let her cry. He had never been the sentimental type, but if something had to be done, he would keep his promise and do it.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione woke slowly. Looking around, still groggy, she noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing. Professor Snape was sitting on the bed next to hers, dressed only in black pants, feet dangling over the edge. His nose was black and blue, as well as his left eye. Thick red lines covered his arms and cheeks and deep bruises of purplish tint appeared on his chest, back, and sides. He had his head bend down slightly, looking at the floor. He wasn't aware that she was awake.

Hermione shifted in her bed and sat up. She watched Snape for a moment longer before deciding to speak. "Professor?"

Snape turned to look at her. "Yes, Miss Granger?" His voice was seething and hard.

Hermione looked as if she was about to start crying all over again. "Did… did I do all that to you?" She was terrified beyond belief and extremely embarrassed.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes, you did. But it was my fault. I said some harsh things to you, but they were things that needed to be said. You had to do something to get rid of the pent up feelings, and since you wouldn't talk to anyone about it, I had to find some way to make you talk."

Hermione nodded her head. She suddenly felt sick. She just beat the hell out of an innocent man. And not just any man, she beat the hell out of her teacher. 

Snape watched the younger girl for a moment longer before standing and moving to a chair beside her bed. It was then that she noticed he was holding a book. She turned her head slightly sideways, attempting to see the title of it, while watching him move closer to her.

i_I wonder what he was reading?_ /i Hermione's deep brown eyes stared blankly toward the thick, brown leather-wrapped book.

As Snape sat down, he opened it and began to read. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain thy dear perfection which he owes without that title." Snape continued on, slowly reading the content of the pages.

Within seconds of Snape's reading, Hermione had felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She listened contently as Snape's soft, silky voice took over her brain. She stared wordlessly at his thick black hair, his paling face, and his delicate lips. i _I wish… just for one second, that I could have those thin, delicate looking lips of his. I just want to touch, to feel, to have them capture my own._/i

Snape seemed to notice she was staring at him and stopped reading. "Problem, Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped away from her daydreaming. Turning a deep crimson, she shook her head in an attempt to erase the thoughts that had occupied it a moment ago. She couldn't believe she had just thought that about the one teacher who hated her most. There was absolutely, positively NO WAY she could even consider having those feelings for that man. And she was 150% sure he'd never return them, so why bother getting your hopes up only to have them crushed in seconds.

Sighing, she laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes. "Do you wish me to continue reading? Or would you rather I leave you alone?" Snape's voice was soft as he whispered to her.

"You'd do that? For me?" Hermione opened one eye to peer at him as he nodded his head and reopened the book.

i My goodness, did Snape just *smile* at me? Nah, that's like saying Fluffy won't bite. /i And with the sound of Snape's soft voice reading "Romeo and Juliet" Hermione fell asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Notes:

Thank you to AnnabelleElizabeth, for giving me the idea to have him read to her. I was trying to decide on whether to have him read or not, but you decided that for me! Thankies!

And Slytherin Girl: Thanks for pointing out the Divination mistake. I was pretty tired when I wrote the story, so my mind was a bit foggy. 

Also, in regard to the death of Hermione's parents. Her parents did indeed die on Feb. 21. Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas break, so she wouldn't have seen them. When they were involved in the accident, nobody knew where Hermione was (considering her parents were both Muggles), so they assumed the accident claimed her life as well. Therefore, the Muggle police and such would have no way of contacting her, that's why news of her parent's death took so long to get to her. Nobody knew she was alive and at Hogwarts (minus the people there and the ministry, but in my story, the ministry didn't want to deal with that aspect of Muggle affairs). So, that's why it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next morning and sat up. Glancing around the room, she checked every corner, and much to her sadness, she was alone. Hermione pouted a bit. Remembering the day before, she felt a sort of sadness grow in her. She had really hurt the poor man. And what did he do? Nothing. He sat there and took her cruel beatings, not saying a thing, not crying out, just letting her beat him.

I You're a sick kid Hermione, you know that right?/I "Oh shut up." I That's it, start fighting with yourself. That's a good way to get attention… or the mental help you desperately need./I Hermione groaned and fell backwards onto her pillows. "What's wrong with you Hermione? You used to be such a smart girl. You used to have everything all planned out and going according to plan. What happened?" She sighed and waited for a logical answer to come to her question. I Your parents died you dip-stick, that's what happened. And one of the two people you thought you hated the most in the world seems care about you. But no, don't worry, your life is just peachy. /I

~*~*~*~*~*~

Weeks had come and gone since Hermione's stay in the Hospital Wing. She had become even more shy than she was before, and her grades slipped little-by-little during the weeks that past. Ron and Harry had noticed the changes in her almost immediately.

"Hey Harry?" Ron's voice was soft and sulky. "Any idea why Hermione's so… upset and moody and un-Hermione-like?" Harry shrugged and picked up a piece of toast, "I don't know. I've tried everything to cheer her up or act normal, but nothing's working." He sighed, "Come on, we've got Quidditch practice in a couple minutes."

As the two boys left the hall, munching on toast and talking about the up-coming game, Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, dropped his toast, and stared at the steps.

Hermione was laying at the bottom of the stairs. Her black robes were torn and covered in a thick red liquid. There were cuts on Hermione's wrists and deep purple bruises were starting to form on her wrists and neck. Ron ran full speed towards the Hospital Wing and got Madam Pomfrey. By the time Ron got back, a crowd had formed around the two Gryffindor's; and people were pointing and whispering about what had happened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on dear. Wake up now." Madam Pomfrey's gentle voice made Hermione stir slightly. "Come on now, you're all healed up. It's time to wake and tell me what happened."

Hermione groaned and rolled over. She really wasn't all that interested in telling anyone anything yet. IGods woman, leave me alone!/I Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked at her wrists. It was true, there wasn't a scratch or bruise in sight. I Damn, she did it. I knew I wouldn't get away with it, not here anyway. /I

"Ok. You listen. I talk. Then I'm leaving. Got it?" It was more of a statement that a question, and one that took the Medi-witch completely off guard. "I tried to kill myself. Don't ask me the reasons, because I won't tell. The point is, I didn't really want to live, so leave it there. If you're going to expel me, fine, I don't care anymore. Do what you wish." Hermione's eyes were deep and glossy. Her voice had been mono-toned and took a matter-of-fact tone to it.

Madam Pomfrey nodded slightly, still obviously upset that she had just been told to do something by a student. "You have a visitor, by the way, Miss Granger. What, prey tell, would you like me to tell him?"

Hermione glared at the older witch, "I don't want to talk to Harry or Ron, so tell them to mind their own fucking business."

The witch, furious now, swept out of the room, muttered something to the figure behind the curtain, and strode off in a huff.

Hermione rolled over, so she wasn't facing the curtain. Peace and quiet, that's all she wanted. She wanted to be alone.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. The touch was soft and gently, as if it were touching something so valuable, it would break. Another hand went to Hermione's face, and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her cheek. Lingering, the hand traced soft circles where the hair had been. Hermione turned her head so she could see whom the hands belonged to.

Severus Snape was standing at her bedside, a look of sorrow, rage, and confusion on his face. "Why?" She could tell his voice was shaking and he was completely un-hinged.

I Hermione you fucking idiot! What did you do?/I The thoughts came to her mind faster than she thought possibly. She never knew she could do this to someone. She never thought someone would be hurt to see her go. She never thought… and that was the problem.

Tears flooded Hermione's eyes and a whimper of pain came from her lips. She thought Snape was going to slap her or tell her to 'stop whimpering you silly girl'. Then again, she didn't think much lately.

The tall man knelt down beside her bed, took her right hand in his own two, and looked her strait in the eyes. "Hermione, why? Why do you want to hurt the people who love you? I know it was my fault the last time you were here, I made you hit me, I made you attack me, I made you so upset that you had to stay here for a long time. That was my fault and I wish that I had never done it. I can't stand seeing one of Hogwarts' finest students in ruins like this. I can't, and I won't." His eyes burned into hers. The look made Hermione shiver and close her eyes to keep the tears from falling again.

"Hermione, open your eyes and look at me." Snape's voice cooed her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes ever so slowly. "Hermione, I need you to get better. I need you to never do this again. I need you." Desperation, despair, and desire swept through the Potion Master's veins. "I need you." He repeated, never taking his eyes off the girl.

Hermione could only nod. Her entire body felt weak and limp. Her heart was pounding and the blood was rushing to her ears. She heard what he said, saw his lips move, the look in his eyes, and heard the tone of his silky voice, but Hermione couldn't understand what he was saying.

II'm loved, and I didn't know it. I'm loved, and I couldn't handle it. Dear Merlin, I'm loved… by Severus Snape./I

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

Have I mentioned yet how much I hate school and the end-of-term exams that accompany it? Because I do. I've been fighting with my stupid exams for the past week or so and by this time next week, I will be a free woman… for 3 weeks. Anyway, those three glorious weeks are going to be spent writing my little hear out. So, thankies for your patience and on with my little notes…

AnnabelleElizabeth: warm & tingly? ya sure? maybe you'd better turn the heat down in yer house and wake whatever part of your body that's asleep up. there, see? no longer warm and tingly are ya? =P

Evening Star: Yes ma'am. *writes more* Oh, by the time you read this, I will have read your story and reviewed if my computer lets me.

Musicbox: awww, tankies! *hangs my 5 stars on a mantle and shows them off* Lookie, me gots some stars! I always knew I was brilliant! (j/k) thanks a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After at least 20 minutes of explaining why she had tried to kill herself, Hermione was finally left alone to think. Well, almost alone, Snape was still sitting at her side, watching her every move.

_IHermione, you're loved you idiot. What the fuck is wrong with you? What the hell are you doing?/I_ Hermione mentally kicked herself a few thousand times. She had hurt one of the only people left in her life. She had hurt someone she was starting to fall for. I_Thank you god, you sent my angel. You really did./I_ She smiled briefly at the man as he stood.

"I must be going. I have a class to teach in mere minutes. Please get well soon." Snape's usual jeer had replaced the soft, silky voice he had used to make her talk. "I expect you back in class by tomorrow." And with that, the Potions Master turned on his heel and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione finally joined her classmates the next morning for breakfast. Ron and Harry had talked almost non-stop about what had been going on around the school while she was in the hospital. 

Hermione smiled at her two best friends. "Um, guys, I have something I should tell you." A faint rose color crept onto her cheeks and her eyes started to sparkle for a moment.

Harry and Ron shut up rather quickly, both ready to listen. "C'mon Hermione! Spill it already!" Ron's voice got all excited sounding and he was fidgeting around.

"It's about Severus…" Hermione sighed slightly.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

Hermione shook her head. "My goodness, is there an echo in here or something?" She surpresed a laugh, "Seriously, he told me he needs me. Guys, he needs me."

The Gryffindor boys started at their friend in shock. Each had their mouth open and Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's go. We have class soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Ick.. short. But next chappie is the flashbackish/Snapeish/Hermioneish scene and it will be long. I promise. Don't be mad at me… I love you? *begs and pleads*

Oh yea, and FF.net is being a pain in my ass and it said that my .html files aren't long enough to be a poem or short story… so you'll have to survive with the html tags until I can make them longer….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The First Flashback Chappie"

Author's Note #1: Ok guys! It's the first flashback chapter! Yaaaay! Finally, you can all begin to fully understand why Snape suddenly needs Hermione! Be proud of me… I've had to re-think this chapter and re-write it a couple times now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Snape entered Dumbledore's office. The small office had changed since he had last been in there.

"Ah, Severus, you've made it. Please, sit." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled over his half-moon spectacles. "Lemon Drop?"

The Potions master shook his head. "What is it that you needed with me, exactly?"

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth and sucked thoughtfully on it for a moment before responding. "It's about Miss. Granger. As you know, her parents have passed on as a result of a terrible accident. She is in pain, Severus. And I'd like for you to possibly help ease that pain." The Headmaster continued after the younger man raised an eyebrow. "I'm asking you to do me a great favor, Severus. She won't speak to anyone, not even Harry or Ron."

Snape's lip curled. "Like those two would actually understand what she's going through. Both of their brains put together wouldn't be able to…"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Please Severus. Will you do me this favor?"

Sighing and giving an exasperated nod of the head, Snape agreed. "Fine, but what exactly do you want me to do? Invite her to my study and read her a bedtime story?" The sneer was back in the man's voice. "I'm not a bloody babysitter Albus. I'm a Potions Master."

Dumbledore smiled at this last statement. "I realize that Severus, as does Minerva." Snape's eyebrow arched once more. "Professor McGonagall has suggested that you will ask Miss. Granger if she would mind assisting you with a potion of some sort. See if the time you spend together will allow you to get her to open up a little bit."

The dark-haired wizard glared at his elder and stood up. "I must be going. I have a class shortly." Turned on his heel, and left the office, his robes flying out behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Minerva McGonagall strode down the corridors of the castle at a quick pace. She was on a mission to find Severus and explain that Hermione needed to get her mind off of her parents.

She stopped a few times to yell at random students, then finally reached her destination. Tapping rapidly on the door to the Potions classroom, she heard a glass shatter and someone yell a few obscenities, followed shortly after by Severus opening the door and glaring at her.

"Honestly Severus, it's just a knock on the door. I need you to do something for me." She replied shortly.

Sighing and letting the witch in, he closed the door behind him. "If this is about Miss. Granger…" But the Gryffindor head of house wouldn't let him finish.

"Terrible! Absolutely terrible! Severus her parents were killed. She needs to get her mind off of her parents. She won't eat, she doesn't sleep well, and she won't talk to anyone." Noticing that she had stopped to take a breath, Severus opened his mouth to speak again, but he was too late. "Please, do me a huge favor. Let her help you with a potion or something. Try and get her to talk. She's a bright young lady, and while I hate to admit it, Potions is her best subject. Having something to look forward to will help her. She needs to get her frustration out. Let her talk, cry, hit… do something to get it out."

"Minerva. Stop. As I was trying to tell you, I've already spoken with Dumbledore about this. She will assist me with a potion tomorrow morning. I will *try* to get her to talk, but I will make no promises. Now, if there is nothing else you wish of me, I've got a potion to REBREW." He emphasized the last word, hoping she would get the point.

She did.

The elder witch glared, turned, and stomped out of the dungeons, muttering under her breath.

Snape looked at the mess on the floor. "Ungodly Gryffindors…" Shaking his head, he went off to clean the mess.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The potion had been going well. Hermione was a brilliant worker and did her best to do everything perfectly. The minute she entered the room she had noticed the books. A quick promise was made to visit the small library later and the couple began their work.

Upon finishing everything and letting the potion cool, the couple entered the library. Hermione was fascinated with the books, and even smiled when she saw the Muggle section. "You have Muggle books?" she asked curiously.

The Slytherin wizard asked her about her father when he was mentioned. It turned out that he read to her often. He watched as the brown-haired girl sat down with the book and read, slowly and softly to herself.

Snape sat down and listened. He blinked, and in that amount of time, the book had been slammed shut and tears had escaped the younger girl's eyes. She spoke, in a very confused and sad tone. It was now, he decided. He would put the plan into action now.

"Well, they're gone. Get over it, Miss Granger. Crying your sad little eyes out won't bring them back. Move on with your life." Snape's cold, harsh voice cut through Hermione like a blade.

It worked. Hermione was on her feet and hitting him in an instant. They flipped over and the smaller girl beat him with all her might. She punched, kicked, and took all her anger out on him for ten minutes before she wore herself out to the point of exaustion.

I What now? Hold her? Hug her? Tell her that everything will be ok? How very un-slytherin of me./I Snape's mind was going in circles. How on earth was he going to act all "nice" to her when they were back in class? He slowly moved them from the floor to the loveseat.

Slowly the minutes passed. The poor little Gryffindor had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Carefully, as to not wake her, he stood and walked to the fireplace. Somehow managing to grab some floo powder, he threw it into the fireplace and took the sleeping girl to the hospital wing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Snape had come out of the fireplace with Hermione in his arms, everyone in the hospital wing turned and looked. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on tending to him, but he insisted that Hermione be taken care of first. Grumbling the entire time, she tended to the Gryffindor and made her way towards the professor.

"Poppy. Please. It's just a tiny scratch, I'll survive." He muttered at the medi-witch. She gave a stern look at the man and narrowed her eyes. She reached forward to examine him again, but her hand was slapped away. "Honestly. It's just a tiny little scratch! I've had worse before. Remember?"

In a huff of anger, the medi-witch stomped off to go care for a 1st year student who had a nasty fall off his broom.

Snape hung his head, contemplating his thoughts. A thousand things were going through his head at that moment. Deep in thought, he didn't notice Hermione had woken up until she spoke.

To this day, he still has no idea what on earth possessed him to move closer and read to her. It was a bit unsettling, reading to a girl and not being the usual greasy git that he usually was. IWho knows what kind of rumors would go flying around when people found out about this. I he thought.

But he read on anyway. Hermione smiled, her first true, genuine smile in weeks. He noticed she closed her eyes, the smile still on her lips. Little by little, she grew peaceful until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note #2: Aye! Longness! And that's only the first half of the flashback scenes! I still have the couple weeks between getting out and going back to do. *grumbles and goes to plan out the next chapter* Flashbacks are so… un-cool. Why on earth did I decide to do them? *smacks self*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The Flashback Chappie – Hermione's POV"

Author's Note #1: My bad for suddenly going MIA. I kinda got grounded and the like. Plus, all of a sudden, my school work has just killed my social life and free time. Eeeevil school. Oh a good note tho, one of the top reasons I've been gone is that my soccer team did amazing. We finished 8-2, and went to play-offs. We ended up losing in the first round, but it took one of the best teams in the state an entire game, plus two over times to win on a lucky goal in golden goal time. J So, again, my bad on the lateness and sudden MIA-ness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione hadn't slept at all the night after receiving the news of her parent's deaths. She sulked her way down to the Great Hall, not bothering to brush her hair and barely managing to throw her robes on.

Sitting down in the near-empty hall, she concentrated on pushing her food around her plate, not at all tempted to eat the food before her.

"Troubles, Miss Granger?" A silky, sneering voice ripped through her thoughts. She knew who it was. That voice belonged to one person and one person only – Severus Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione rubbed her eyes, before looking up at him. The bushy-haired girl didn't want to appear childish or anything less than perfect in the man's eyes.

The man repeated his question, and she looked down, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "N… no sir." She muttered. Tears stung in her eyes, yet she pushed them back.

"Well then, if there is nothing to troubling you, I was wondering if you would assist me with something before your Potions class this morning." The wizard asked.

She stared at him, disbelief apparent on her face, 'iHe wants me to do what? /i' she though, in complete confusion. 'iHe was… nice. Professor Severus Snape was nice to me. ME. Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, the school loser. Yet, he was nice. I wonder why?/i'

-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione arrived promptly as she was asked. Knocking lightly on the dungeon doors. 'iWhy am I so nervous? I mean, this is only one of the best Potions Masters in the… world I'm about to work with./i'

Severus heard her, and opened the door, allowing the girl to enter. They walked to the small room and began their work. Throughout the time, Hermione's thoughts drifted to her parents.

As they let the potion cool, she turned to the library. "Can we go in now?" she asked, somewhat meekly. With his nod of approval, they entered. She spent time, looking at each row of books, reading the labels that ran down the sides. Piles upon piles of magical books lined the walls. She smiled at the looks, until she noticed the section at the end.

"You have Muggle books?" she asked curiously. 'iWhat does he know about Muggles? Isn't he a pureblood?/i'

Lost in her thoughts, she pulled a book out and studied it a moment before sitting down and opening it. She took several moments of silence, reading the small letters that covered the pages. Within seconds, she realized what it was she picked up and tears stung her eyes. Sniffing, she slammed the book shut.

"They're dead. My parents died… five months ago. And I just found out yesterday." The tears that earlier threatened to come, fell slowly from her right eye. "I had no idea. I can't believe… I can't believe they're gone." She muttered, slowly, softly, barely audible.

Snape's snake-like remark was all it took to get her rage started. Hermione's head shot up, followed quickly by the rest of her. Soon, she was lying on top of him, beating him as hard as she could.

She pounded with all her might. Hitting until she was unable to hit anymore. Her tears fell like waterfalls, her body shaking with a mix of anger and sorrow. Silently, the man under her wrapped his arms around her body. She felt him move under her, holding her under her knees and cradling her neck. As he picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his robes when he sat again.

The last thing she remembered before falling into sleep was the smell of his robes. It smelled like apples.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The small witch found herself in the hospital wing. Looking to her side, she noticed the unmoving form of her Potions Professor, his head down and body covered in bruises.

A deep scarlet blush covered her cheeks, "Professor?"

A stone-cold face turned to hers, "Yes, Miss Granger?" An equally cold voice.

Hermione looked as if she was about to start crying all over again. "Did… did I do all that to you?" She was terrified beyond belief and extremely embarrassed.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes, you did. But it was my fault. I said some harsh things to you, but they were things that needed to be said. You had to do something to get rid of the pent up feelings, and since you wouldn't talk to anyone about it, I had to find some way to make you talk."

Hermione felt as if her world was about to come down on her once again. Her stomach was doing flips, her head ached, and she couldn't decide what she should do.

Watching closely as her professor moved closer she noticed the book in his hand, 'iI wonder what he's reading./i' she thought.

He eyes her a moment before sitting down and opening the book. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain thy dear perfection which he owes without that title." 

Snape's cold, clear voice was giving her the chills. Her eyes welled with tears as she listened to the pure poetry of his voice. The silk in it calmed her so much, and her thoughts ran wild. 'i I wish… just for one second, that I could have those thin, delicate looking lips of his. I just want to touch, to feel, to have them capture my own./i

She stared into his face, lost in the moment. With no idea what was going on, she smiled. "Miss Granger?" his voice broke her thoughts. "Would you like me to continue or leave you to yourself?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "You'd do that for me?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

And this is how it was, Severus sat next to her, reading her Romeo and Juliet.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Notes:

Mleh… so, er. Yea… I love feedback. And again, so sorry for the lateness of it all. Do you still love me?


End file.
